


Shadows of the Past

by What_The_Fawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Lemon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: Hermione Granger is struggling after the end of the war, but then again, so is everyone. So why is it so hard for things to go back to Normal? What's wrong with her? And what happens when she returns to all the things she abandoned? Come join her on her journey to become whole again.Canon through OOTP, then AU. The first few chapters are sort of a prologue until we get into the actual current storyline, bear with me.Warning, this story pairs Hermione with multiple people, there's some age differences (teacher/student stuff) and a little bit of dark stuff to this... Please be prepared.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. A Little Fucked Up

Hermione walked through Diagon Alley with Fred and George at her sides. It had been nearly a year since the battle, and the war had been kind to no one. The three friends desperately felt the need to get away from The Burrow and Grimmauld Place. The twins had headed to their shop and Hermione decided to join them to do some shopping of her own. The three were headed to a nearby cafe for a late lunch. Hermione stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts and wondered if they had a new edition of her favorite book. She stood there, lost in dreams of books before George called for her to catch up. Hermione turned quickly to leave and collided with something hard, falling back on her bum.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Hermione began to apologize when she looked up and realized who she had walked into.

"Miss Granger. Surely a witch of your age should be able to watch where she's going?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, looking irritated.

"You've got some nerve, Malfoy," Fred said helping Hermione up. "Talking to Hermione that way."

"You know, Hermione's testimony for your wife and son is about the only thing that kept you out of Azkaban." The blonde wizard's expression quickly morphed to one of anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that?” Lucius paused as if he were contemplating something. “Then again, with parents like yours, it's no wonder you don't have manners." Lucius sneered. The twins angrily drew their wands, and Lucius followed.

"Now, BOYS..." Hermione stepped between the three men, putting one hand on Lucius' wand, and another on Fred's. "I'm sure we can all be civilized. Mr. Malfoy," she turned to face Lucius.

"Agreed, Miss Granger. How are you, dear?" He smiled, but Hermione knew how the man worked and was ready to play his game.

"I am well, thank you. I've been meaning to write to you, actually." The twins stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Have you?" His silver eyes danced with amusement.

"Yes." Hermione smiled sweetly. "I wanted to give my condolences about the loss of your wife. I'm sure it was hard for you to lose her so suddenly. Then again, I guess that's just how karma works, isn't it?" Fred and George both gaped at her. The wizard's eyes narrowed and his face grew cold. He stepped forward quickly and wrapped a leather-clad hand around Hermione's neck, hindering her breathing slightly, making her wheeze.

"Quite the little smart-mouthed bitch, isn't she?" Lucius stepped down and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure the little Gryffindor wouldn't be so brave without her friends though." He pulled back, composing himself. "I must be off. I look forward to our next meeting." He bowed his head to Hermione and continued on down the street.

Hermione was livid. Not only did he still think he was better than her, but he called her a coward and practically threatened her as well. She turned to the boys.

"You know what, guys? I forgot I need to go to the bookstore. Go ahead and eat lunch without me. I'll meet you later at the shop." Without another word, Hermione rushed back the way she came from, searching for silver-blonde hair. She spotted him just outside The Leaky Cauldron.

"Mister Malfoy!" Hermione called out. The wizard turned, caught by surprise. "I apologize for startling you, sir. I just don't believe we finished our conversation." He raised an eyebrow at her, and motioned to the small alley between the buildings, wanting to be clear of the crowd. The alley was only a few feet wide and widened at the end where the trash bins were kept. When Hermione realized how closed off the space was, she instantly felt nervous being relatively alone with a dangerous wizard. Lucius followed silently behind the young witch, his intrigue peaked. As they reached the end, Hermione turned abruptly and slapped him across the cheek.

"How dare you speak to me that way, Lucius Malfoy! After everything that happened during the war, I could have made sure your sorry arse rotted in Azkaban! Do you really think you're better than me? Do you really think you should be insulting me after I saved your ass and your son's?" The wizard stared at her for a moment, still shocked that the witch had struck him.

"Of course, I do, Miss Granger." he sneered. "I am the product of hundreds of years of impeccable wizard breeding. You are a fluke in a long line of muggles. I didn't ask for your help during our trials and I'm sure we would have gotten along just fine without your interference" Hermione's eyes burned as he spoke, and Lucius found himself strangely aroused.

"You smug, arrogant, bastard!" She shoved against his chest "All you bloody death eaters haven't changed." He glared at her mention of his dark past.

"You will watch your words and tone with me, Miss Granger, or you will regret it." Hermione's response was to strike him again, but Lucius easily caught her wrist. "I wouldn't try that again, Miss Granger. I have already been far too lenient with you." She used her left hand to try and hit him again, and he caught that wrist as well. "I warned you, you little hellcat." Lucius shoved her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head.

As Lucius looked into her angry eyes, he found himself losing control, falling into the deep pools of chocolate brown. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She seemed to respond for a moment, before biting down on his lip, drawing blood. He stepped back, cursing in pain. He looked up at her, ready to yell, and suddenly her hands were in his hair, pulling his lips down against her own. Hermione slid her tongue along his bloodied lip and Lucius groaned in response.

"What, the big, bad wizard, coming undone at the hands of a mudblood?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Lucius didn't respond, he shoved her against the stone wall, grabbing her bum and lifting her up. Instinctually, Hermione wrapped her legs around the wizard's waist, her yellow sundress riding up, exposing her thighs. He ripped his gloves off and slid his left hand up her soft thigh, stopping at her center to caress her; finding her panties already soaked. Hermione wiggled and he moved, pressing himself against her.

"Ah!" Hermione cried, grinding against the wizard's erection. He hissed at the action, leaning down to kiss her forcefully. "Spoiled, arrogant, arse!" Hermione hissed moving her hips against him with each word. Lucius heard a tearing sound as he pulled Hermione's dress down, exposing her creamy breasts and hardened nipples. He leaned down, taking one into his mouth and Hermione moaned in response. It only took one tug to tear Hermione's knickers to shreds, instead of taking his time removing them, and Lucius quickly undid his trousers. Just as he was positioning himself, Hermione stopped him.

"Wait!" She put a hand on his arm. "Let me see it..." He looked up at her in confusion and realized she was staring at his left arm. He pulled back a little, unsure of why she was asking. She pulled at his sleeve, urgently. "Come on, let me see it." He rolled his sleeve up, exposing the faded snake and skull. Hermione stared at it for a moment, then leaned down and licked the length of the dark mark. The erotic action made his cock twitch, and he quickly thrust it into the witch's dripping cunt. Lucius put his hand around her throat, squeezing lightly and Hermione let out a load mewl.

"All right, my little mudblood princess. You like riding a death eater's cock?" He asked, sliding in and out of her.

"Oh, yes. Yes. You feel so good." Hermione moaned, meeting his thrusts with her hips. She could feel her core tightening, her release drawing near. "Merlin, fuck, I'm so close..." she gasped

"No, no, pet. You don't come until I tell you to. Understand?" Hermione nodded, tightening her muscles to fight her building orgasm. He thrust into her, quickening his pace and pushing deeper inside her. Hermione dug her nails into his shoulders, every muscle in her body shaking, as she continued to fight her climax. "Alright, my little pet. Come now." As he spoke, he reached between them and flicked her clit and Hermione's will broke. Her vision went white as her orgasm hit her, stronger than anything she had felt before...

"Oh! Fuck, Lucius!" She cried. As Lucius watched Hermione's raptured face, her walls clenched around his cock. Her climax and his name on her lips pushed the wizard over the edge, and he came immediately after. The two stayed wrapped around each other, leaning against the wall, while they steadied their breath. Hermione pulled Lucius against her, and kissed him again, passionately; this time all the anger was gone. When he finally pulled out, Hermione straightened herself and repaired her dress. "Well, Mister Malfoy, thank you, for allowing me to finish our conversation. I bid you a good day." With that, she turned and walked from the alley, leaving a bewildered Lucius Malfoy staring after her.

***Meanwhile***

When Hermione rushed off after Lucius Malfoy's insults, the twins grew worried. Fred and George knew Hermione well, and they knew she was the type to challenge the wizard on her own. It only took them a few minutes to decide to go find her. They walked through Diagon Alley looking for Hermione's chestnut curls. The twins stopped in front of The Leaky Cauldron, thinking they would regroup.

"Where do you think she could be, Forge?"

"I dunno, Gred." The twins shared a worried look, but at that moment, they heard a soft voice.

"Merlin, fuck, I'm so close..." The twins followed the voice and peered down the dark alley, their eyes widening as they watched what was transpiring between Lucius and Hermione.

"Alright, my little pet. Come now." Lucius Malfoy's commanding voice instructed.

"Oh! Fuck, Lucius!" Hermione cried out, her body arching as she came. The twins watched, still in shock as Hermione pulled Lucius against her and kissed him passionately. When they separated, and Hermione began to straighten herself, the twins scrambled away from the alley and back towards WWW.

******

Hermione entered the twins' shop about fifteen minutes later, a look of confusion on her face as she approached the twins. The shop still said "CLOSED" and the boys were just sitting in the back room.

"Hey, guys. I thought you were going to lunch? I went to the cafe, but you weren't there. What happened?" The twins shared a grimace and turned back to their friend.

"I don't know, Hermione, why don't you tell us what happened?" Fred sneered, looking angry.

"I- I don't know what you mean, Fred." Hermione shook her head.

"Really? So, where are the books you went to buy, Granger?" George responded. Hermione's eyes widened, unsure of how to answer.

"Hermione, don't play dumb, alright? It really doesn't become you." Fred spit. "We saw you; we know exactly what happened when you left us." Hermione's face had begun to redden, but she didn't respond. She backed away from the twins, refusing to look at them, and turned to leave.

"Hermione, wait." George reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. "What's going on?" Hermione blinked, still looking away, silent. "We know you, love, and this definitely isn't normal behavior. Talk to us." Hermione shook her head and pulled away.

"Damnit, Granger!" Fred yelled, pushing his brother aside, gripping her shoulders and shoving her into the nearest wall. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" When she still wouldn't meet his gaze, something inside him snapped. "Fine!" He pulled at the front of her dress and she gasped. George stood, meaning to intervene.

"Woah, Fred. What are you-"

"Shut up, George." Fred turned back to Hermione, pressing against her. "Is this what you want, Granger? To be used?" Finally, a reaction, a pain in her eyes. "Answer me, Hermione!" Hermione looked up, finally meeting his eyes, her gaze watery.

"Yes." she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, but it hit Fred like a hex to the chest. He pulled back, as though her skin burned.

"But.... Why? Why would you want that for yourself?" She shook her head, her tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You wouldn't understand..." She pulled her dress closed and tried to push him away, but he gripped her tighter.

"Hermione..." George approached them, concern etched in every part of his face. "Help us understand, then. Please..."

"Don't you get it?" She cried out "I don't even fucking know why I'm like this, how in the bloody hell could I explain it to you?" She pushed them both as hard as she could, but the twins barely took a step back. "Even if I did, it's not like you would understand. Two perfect fucking twins who can do no wrong! Two brothers who somehow managed to keep their whole family intact during the war, lucky fucking you! You know what, just forget it. Honestly, I'm sorry I came here." Hermione turned to leave and the twins shared a look. She only made it three steps before George grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"You're not going anywhere love. Not like this... Come here..." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. The witch tried to battle him off, but he held her tight, murmuring sweetness into her ear. She slowly relaxed against his chest, letting out a sob. "Shh...." George whispered, kissing her forehead. "It's alright, Hermione... We're going to be here for you." He stroked her hair as she continued to cry. Fred let out a sigh, pulling them both into hug.

"C'mon you two. I think we could all use a drink." The trio headed up the stairs to the twins’ loft above the store. George sat with Hermione on the sofa, his arms still around her, as Fred headed into the kitchen. Hermione's sobs had died out and she let out a hiccup followed by a sniffle. Fred brought back three glasses and a full bottle of firewhiskey. He poured a little for each of them and passed out the glasses, finally settling on the other side of Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I just thought it might get a reaction out of you. I'm sorry." Hermione nodded, quickly emptying her glass, which George leaned over and refilled."

"I'm sorry, you guys. I really don't have a good explanation for you for why I'm acting out. It's just an impulse thing. Ever since the war... I guess I'm just a little fucked up." The twins both nodded. Even though their family was intact, they knew a lot of people had suffered and had issues, much like Hermione.

The twins spent the entire afternoon, and into the evening, cheering Hermione up. They gave Hermione a t-shirt and sweats and she made herself at home. The three made dinner together and Hermione was quite surprised about how well the boys could cook. After dinner, the twins and Hermione curled up together on the sofa, once more, with drinks in hand. Hermione sat leaning against Fred, her legs on George's lap.

"Thank you, for being here for me. I know Ron and Harry are my best friends, but ever since the war ended, they haven't been around much. I feel so alone..." The clock ticked on and the three of them sat in silence for a long while before George noticed Hermione falling asleep. Fred fetched a blanket for her while George tucked a pillow under her head. When she didn't stir, the boys headed to bed, emotionally exhausted.

"Forge, did you have any idea, how badly she's been hurting?" George shook his head at his brother, heading into the adjoining room.

"I don't think anyone did, Gred. She's kept it all bottled up..." The twins turned out the lights and tried to sleep. While neither of them spoke, they both were awake in the darkness, lost in thought, for a long time before sleep came…

"No!" The piercing shriek ripped through the flat, jolting Fred and George awake. They each opened their doors and both met in the hall. Fred looked around, rubbing his eyes as George lit his wand. "Please!" They heard another cry.

"Fuck, Hermione!" George whispered. The twins flew towards the living room.

"We didn't take anything! We found it! Please!" Hermione was still screaming as she thrashed around on the couch. Fred leaned down, grabbing hold of her arms, trying to still her.

"Hermione!" George called as she continued to struggle. "Hermione, wake up! It's just a dream!" Hermione sat straight up, letting out a loud gasp, quivering as sweat trickled down the side of her face. She peered up at the two familiar faces.

"Fred? George?" Her hands were still shaking as she reached out towards Fred.

"We're here, love." George whispered. Hermione's hands met Fred's hands at the moment George spoke and she let out a loud sigh of relief, leaning her head against George's stomach.

"Thank Merlin... It was just another nightmare..." She closed her eyes, still gripping Fred's hand tightly.

"Do you have these nightmares a lot?" Fred asked.

"All the time." Hermione sighed. "I usually take a dreamless sleep and ward my room before I go to bed at Grimmauld Place. Obviously, I forgot tonight. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love." George said, falling to his knees beside the couch. "We want to help, and be there for you."

"So that includes things like this." Fred finished for his brother, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"You should try to sleep, Hermione." George said, rising.

"No!" Hermione screamed. The twins stared at her, wide eyed. "I… I'm sorry. I just... I won't be able to sleep now. Please don't leave me alone." She whimpered.

"Alright then," George smiled, scooping her up in his arms. "Let's go." Fred walked ahead of them and quickly transfigured his big bed into an even one larger one. George placed Hermione in the middle and then slid in next to her, Fred taking the opposite side. Fred pulled her back against him as George kissed her hand.

"Try to sleep, love." Fred whispered in her ear, running his fingers through her curls. She pulled George closer, so they were touching as well, and for the first time since the war, she felt completely safe and whole. The twins were both surprised when less than a minute later, Hermione's eyes closed and her breath steadied...


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a trip back in time to Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts, to where it all started, and find out part of the reason she has so many issues!

Hermione let out a deep sigh as she sank neck deep in bubbles. Thankful for her cleverness, she had managed to answer the riddle to the teachers' bathroom, since the shared one in her dorm had been occupied. She had tried the prefect's bathroom, but someone had been using it as well. She was stressed. Listening to Harry complain about Malfoy and blame that potions book for hexing him had annoyed her to no end. Listening to Ron and Lavenders on and off relationship drove her up the wall. Now that she found a place for herself, she just wanted to relax. Lathering her body wash in her bath sponge, she hummed to herself, not hearing the bathroom door open and close behind her.

"Miss Granger..." She heard a dark familiar drawl. "What on earth are you doing?"

_Bloody hell! Did I really forget to lock the door?_ She shook her head, not sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I just thought everyone would be asleep by now."

"Precisely Miss Granger. That is where you should be." The tall, dark haired man sneered at her. "Five points from Gryffindor for being out of bed after curfew. Five more for using the teacher's bathroom without permission. " Hermione turned scarlet, not only embarrassed, but angry now for losing house points.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'll just go. She climbed out of the bath quickly, looking for her towel.

"Miss Granger!" Snape hissed. "Cover yourself immediately!" Hermione continued to redden.

"I'm trying!" she winced as she realized how hysterical her voice sounded. "I swear my towel was here!" She noticed it on the floor, just beside her teacher's feet. She realized she must have dropped it on her way in. As she swiftly picked it up off the floor, she couldn't help but notice Snape's trousers were tented.

_Bloody Hell!_ Hermione thought. _I just looked at Snape's penis. What is wrong with me?_

"If you're quite finished, Miss Granger!" the professor's bark pulled her from her thoughts.

"Of course. Sorry. Goodnight Professor." She hurried out the door, careful not to look at him again.

"Bloody Hell." Severus whispered to himself once Granger had left the bathroom. He had seen nearly every bit of her body, and was conflicted on whether he was more embarrassed or more aroused.

*****

The next morning Hermione walked to the Great Hall with Ginny, making plans to visit Hogsmeade later in the afternoon. The girls sat down, opposite Harry and Ron and Hermione helped herself to a piece of toast and some fruit.

"Hermione?" Harry began.

"Yes?"

"Why is Snape staring at you?" Hermione's quickly looked up to the head table and her chocolate eyes met his piercing gaze. Hermione felt the heat rise in her face and quickly looked away.

"Oh, that. Nothing really." she mumbled. "He caught me out of bed last night and docked us ten points. We're still ahead though." Hermione snuck another glance up, only to find his black eyes still on her, a perplexed look on his face.

"You know what, guys. I'm really not hungry. I'm going to go to the library for a bit before we go to Hogsmeade." Ginny and Harry replied with "Ok's" and Ron simply ignored her, stuffing his face with sausage. Hermione rose, gave one more glance at the head table, and walked quickly from the Great Hall.

But Hermione didn't go to the library. She didn't want to be seen or talked to. Instead, she hurried to the seventh floor, pacing in front of the empty wall until a door appeared. She quietly shut the door behind her, the wall becoming blank once again. Just as she hoped, the Room of Requirement gave her exactly what she needed: a pensieve.

She put her wand to her temple and pulled the silver strand from her head, dropping it into the dish, before following behind it. Suddenly, she was in the teacher's bathroom once again, his deep silky voice sliding over her skin. Once the memory ended, she pulled out a second, this one from breakfast. She stared at his dark eyes, trying to figure out what was going on inside his mind as he watched her. It wasn't until she left the Room of Requirement that she realized her heart was still pounding.

As soon as the group made it to Hogsmeade, Hermione informed them that she wanted to go to Tomes and Scrolls, and Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Do you really need more books, Hermione?" Ron complained. "I really want a butterbeer." Hermione sighed.

"You know what, guys, it's fine. Go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes." Ron grinned and Ginny rolled her eyes apologetically at Hermione before pulling Harry with her. Hermione stepped into the store, breathing in the familiar, comforting scents. She walked through the aisles, looking for something that might help her uncover the owner of that ridiculous potions book. She stopped at a promising title.

"Blood: Wizarding Families and Heritage? Interesting choice." Hermione shivered as the dark, familiar voice enveloped her.

"Professor Snape." she breathed, still frozen, unable to turn around.

"Miss Granger." he greeted her back. "Are you looking for anything specific that I may be able to help you with? Such books tend to be quite boring and I would hate for you to waste your money."

"Oh, well, thank you." Hermione replied, finally turning to face him. "To be honest, I really don't know what I'm looking for, I just thought maybe this would help."

"I see. Well, if you do need anything, Hermione," her breath caught as her name slid out of his mouth, as smooth as velvet. "don't hesitate to let me know." Hermione looked up into his black eyes, realizing how close they were standing. She took a small step back and looked around, making sure nobody had noticed them.

"Thank you, professor." she replied, blushing as she remembered the events of the night before. "I must be going now." Hermione paid for her book and hurried out of the shop without another glance. Severus let out a deep and ran his hands through his hair, wondering what he was getting himself into...

*****

At dinner, Hermione faded in and out of the conversation, lost in her thoughts.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked. "You've barely touched your plate, and you didn't eat breakfast."

"Oh, I'm okay Ginny. I just have some things on my mind. I'm sure I'll be hungry tomorrow." Hermione smiled and tried to focus on eating a little more. It would do no good to starve herself. Hermione walked the others up to the tower, standing outside the portrait.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"I can't. I have to patrol. I'll be back in a bit. Can I borrow the map, though, Harry? It might help me today." He gave her an odd look, but handed it over without another question. "I'll be back soon." Hermione checked the map, searching for a particular name. Severus Snape was down in the dungeons, likely patrolling as well. Hermione hurried down each floor watching his name move. Once she was on the same floor, the whispered "Mischief managed." and folded the map, shoving it into her back pocket. She rounded the corner, bumping into something hard, causing her to land on her bum on the castle floor.

_Very graceful, Granger!_ Hermione yelled at herself, embarrassed.

"Miss Granger?" He stretched his hand down and she took it, pulling herself up.

"I am so sorry, Professor Snape. I'll just be going..." She moved to walk past him, but he sidestepped, blocking her path.

"What's you're hurry?" he asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be patrolling, and I wouldn't want to disturb you, and..." her voice trailed off as she looked up at him. He was staring at her mouth, a look of confliction on his face."

"Miss Granger, I..." His words caught, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to say them.

"Yes, professor?" Hermione breathed, stepping forward so they were nearly pressed against one another, her eyes wide. Without another word, the wizard's hand slid into her hair, gripping it, so he could tilt her head up. Her breath caught and she closed her eyes as their lips met. Their kiss was more than Hermione could have ever wished for. His lips were soft and warm against hers, the smell of sandalwood and spices enveloped her. She slid her hands up his shoulders, twining her fingers in his hair. To her surprise and delight, it was not greasy like everyone assumed, it was shiny and soft. As she scraped her nails along his scalp, he groaned, turning her and pushing her against the castle wall.

Hermione's heart was pounding and she knew where this would lead if she didn't stop it. In that moment, though, her senses were completely ensnared. She wasn't Hermione, Gryffindor's golden girl. She wasn't, Hermione, the prefect. Pressed against a wall, she was simply a witch, wanted by a wizard. She felt sexy and powerful. Following her instincts, she lifted her leg, giving her a better angle to feel him. Snape followed her initiation and grabbed her bum, lifting her so she could wrap both legs around his waist. The witch didn't even recognize the wanton moan that came from her as she ground against his erection. He let out a hiss and released her, quite suddenly.

"Come with me." Hermione didn't have much of a choice as he was gripping her wrist. He pulled her quickly down the corridor until they reached his office. He muttered a few spells and the door opened, and they continued on until they reached his private quarters. Once inside, he locked and warded the door. "Now," he whispered smoothly "where were we?" Snape reached toward her, but Hermione took a step back, her head feeling clear once again.

"Professor.... I... I want this, but... I don't want to do anything to get you into trouble." He chuckled, and Hermione gaped at him. Never hearing Snape laugh authentically, it took her by surprise.

"How kind of you, miss Granger. You are of age, yes?" Hermione nodded.

"Nearly eighteen, technically, due to the time turner use..."

"Then relax, little know-it-all. While what we're doing is certainly discouraged, it's not illegal. Besides, I doubt there is very much trouble I could get myself into at this point." He finished dryly, laced with sarcasm. Hermione looked up at him trying to decipher what he meant, but her thought was never finished, it ended as his lips crashed down hers once again. With Hermione's worries calmed, she took charge of the situation, pushing him back onto the leather sofa.

She straddled Snape, gasping as he nibbled her bottom lip. He threw his head back and let out a moan as Hermione ground against him. The witch began with his top button, making quick work of them, pulling his coat open, revealing his chest, which had multiple scars. For a moment, Snape stopped, worried she would see him and decide she didn't want to continue. It seemed, though, quite the opposite affect had happened. Hermione let out a breath of wonder.

"You're skin, it's so beautiful..." She leaned forward and kissed his alabaster skin, before she wrapped her mouth around his left nipple. He hissed, bucking against her, as she gently nibbled. At that point, Severus couldn't wait any longer, he tore Hermione's blouse open, revealing a peachy laced bra and soft, creamy skin.

"Merlin, you are gorgeous." he breathed before lifting her off the couch. He stepped around her, pulling her hair to the side, so he could unclasp her bra, kissing her shoulder as he did. He stepped around her once more, looping his fingers in her knickers, sliding them, and her pants, down her legs. Hermione gave a mental sigh of relief; thankful she had decided to start trimming. Suddenly, she was scooped up in his arms, carried to the bed. The sheets were soft as silk and Hermione took a moment to run her fingers over it.

Severus knelt on the bed, pulling his coat and robe off, leaning forward to kiss her lips. He closed his eyes and breathed in her soft, sweet scent. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. Leaving her lips, he trailed kisses down her neck, receiving a soft sigh in response. He stopped at her left breast, pulling her hardened nipple into his mouth and she moaned in response. He continued lower, nipping softly as he moved along. He felt Hermione tense as he moved lower.

"Shh, relax, Hermione. Close your eyes and relax." Hermione let out a deep breath and did as she was told, closing her eyes. When his tongue slid in between her dripping lips, Hermione gasped, bucking from the sensation. Snape held her hips to still her as he circled her clit with his mouth, and she threw her head back, moaning. He slid his finger into her dripping slit, making sure was ready. Before Hermione even knew what was happening, she fell over the edge, her eyes rolling back.

"Oh, fuck! Severus!" She cried, arching against the bed, her body shuddering as she rode out her wave of ecstasy. Severus watched her come, his face filled with wonder. The sound of his name pouring from her lips nearly made him come like a schoolboy. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off, positioning his swollen head against her entrance. He pressed himself slowly inside her hot, tight center and the witch winced, gasping. He looked down at Hermione, her eyes closed tight, her breathing hitched. Snape's eyes widened as he realized she was in quite a bit of pain.

"Fuck. I… You're a virgin?" Hermione only nodded. "Why didn't you say anything? I never would have..." His words trailed off as he tried to pull out of her. The witch grabbed his arms, and he stilled.

"Please don't. I wanted you to, I WANT you to..." Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him against her, burying him inside her to the hilt. She gasped in pain, a tear spilling from the corner of her eye. Snape wiped it away.

"Foolish girl..." he whispered, slowly moving inside her. "Foolish, sweet, silly girl..." He began to move slowly in and out, allowing Hermione to adjust to the sensations. He kissed her forehead and heard her moan, her pain giving way to pleasure. Hermione was hot and tight and better than anything he could have dreamed of; Severus knew he wasn't going to last very long. He slid his hands between them, his fingers caressing her sensitive nub. A few more strokes and Hermione was reaching her climax once again. Her eyes rolled as her back arched, and Severus felt her walls tighten around him, causing him to come as well. "Fuck..." He whispered, spilling inside her. As his body relaxed, he collapsed on the bed beside her, stroking her hair, until they both fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione and Severus continued their secret affair for a few months, sometimes shagging each other senseless, other times just conversing or reading in each other's company. Although she would never admit it out loud, Hermione was quickly falling in love with the cynical, snarky potions master. The professor soon realized how much he adored her in return. Everything in their relationship seemed to be going smoothly, until the night at the astronomy tower.

Three days later, Hermione was still in denial. Severus Snape was many things, but the witch could not believe he was a cold-blooded killer. She had seen the softer, kinder side of him that no one else seemed to know about. How could the wizard that had made love to her on so many occasions, be the same man who murdered Dumbledore? As they headed home on the train, Hermione thought of the journey she and her friends had ahead of them.

She said nothing of her plans to her Harry and Ron, but she began to prepare as soon as she got home. Wiping her parents’ memories was the single hardest thing she had ever had to do. The heartache of losing them, on top of the loss of the man she loved, nearly broke her. She went back to The Burrow knowing she had done all she could to keep her parents safe. Spending months on the run with Harry and Ron didn’t help to heal her heart, it just made her feel lonely. When the trio was dragged to Malfoy Manor, Hermione was terrified that she might see Snape there among the other death eaters. As they made their escape, she couldn't decide whether she was disappointed or relieved.

The night they returned to Hogwarts, the trio split up, determined to find the horcruxes and some way to destroy them. Hermione had other things on her mind, thou; she began looking for her former professor. She found him in the bathroom, where he had stumbled across her over a year before.

“Please, tell me this has all been a lie, a dream. Tell me you’re not the man everyone thinks you are. Tell me you’re still the man I know, the man I fell in love with…” Her voice cracked as she finally said the words she had held on to for so long. Snape pulled her into his arms and looked down into her chocolate eyes.

“Hermione, you know me. You know who I am…” somehow, the witch believed him with every fiber of her being. He kissed her fiercely and Hermione responded in kind, pouring out her love in the only way she could. Their coupling was intense, and over before they knew it. Hermione was afraid to leave him, feeling a pit in her stomach when he kissed her goodbye and wished her good luck. The witch had calculated all the many possibilities and outcomes of the war, yet somehow, she was unprepared for the realization that she would never see him alive again.

As the battle ended, Hermione wept in Ron Weasley’s arms, her best friend clueless as to the real reason why. Everyone simply assumed she was mourning the deaths of Tonks and Lupin. The witch was desperate to save Severus, insisting his body be brought back to Hogwarts. Two weeks later, Hermione stood in front of his grave, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t even notice the wizard who joined her side until he spoke.

“He loved you, you know…” Hermione looked up in shock, into the silver-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. “He told me… Last year, when he was trying to ‘appeal to my senses,’ and make me listen to him. He told me he had finally found someone to love, and that I needed to let him do what needed to be done, so I could live my life and find love, too. I wasn’t sure exactly what he meant at the time, but I figured it out, when you brought him back to the Great Hall. You were so determined to save him, I knew then...” Hermione nodded, staring down at the stone in the grass.

“I think what hurts the most is not knowing…” she said. “Wondering if we could have had something that would have lasted forever. Wondering if he would have ever let anyone in. I’m sure the world could have loved him as much as I did. I don’t even know what to do, Draco, I’m never going to feel okay again…” Hermione started when Draco reached out, dumbfounded when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“You’re going to be fine, Granger. Give it time. The war ruined a lot of things. Everyone is just a little fucked up…”


	3. Flight of The Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to more current events, surrounding Hermione and the twins. This chapter is very short, I apologize in advance, but it is needed to move the story along.
> 
> Feel free to comment and provide feedback at the end of the chapter!

It had been nearly six months since the twins and Hermione had decided to make their relationship official, and the glares and sneers still annoyed her. While triad relationships were less taboo in the wizarding world, they were still uncommon. People couldn't seem to wrap their head around two wizards being in a relationship with one witch.

"Indecent, that is." One wizard had whispered to another as the trio walked down the street, their arms linked.

"Tart." Another witch had said, to her group of friends, and Hermione rolled her eyes. The Weasley's had taken the news fairly well, after the first night, which had resulted in a lot of yelling and even a few broken dishes. Hermione had quickly moved all of her belongings into the twins flat, which they had remodeled to give Hermione her own room. She had insisted that she didn't want one of her own, but the twins wanted her to have a space, should she need it.

Hermione still had nightmares, though now less frequently. While she used to wake screaming nearly every night, it only happened once every few weeks, and seemed to be steadily decreasing the longer she slept with Fred or George's arms wrapped around her. The twins had happily welcomed Hermione into every part of their lives, including working in their shop. She took over the books and within a few weeks had the shop running better than ever. Hermione's work left the boys more time to meet with customers and work on their research and development.

Hermione smiled as she rang up the last customer of the evening, before flipping the sign and locking the door. She pulled out the record book from beneath the counter and began to count the till. As she was closing the safe, she heard the bell chime on the front door.

"We're closed!" she called out. "Could have sworn I locked that." she added under her breath. As she stepped into the front room, the shop looked empty. "Hello?" Hermione called out, a chill creeping up her neck, as she pulled her wand from her pocket. She heard the creak of wood and her breath caught, all her senses alert. "Is someone there?" she called again, walking down one of the aisled. Nothing seemed odd in the shop, until Hermione felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. She gasped and whipped around, readying her wand.

"Got you, love!" Fred laughed at her startled expression.

"Damn you, Fred Weasley! I almost hexed your bullocks off!" Hermione yelled, smacking him in the chest. He pulled her close, chuckling.

"Wouldn't want that, now, would we?" He whispered just before his lips met hers. Hermione pulled Fred closer, pressing against him, letting his smell surround her.

"I missed you." she whispered smiling against his lips. "Where have you two been all day, anyway?" He grinned at her.

"I can't tell you yet. Don’t worry about it, love, you’ll see.” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "C'mon love. You have to get dressed."

"For what?" Hermione asked. Fred rolled his eyes, pulling her up the stairs. "Dinner, love. We told you last week, remember?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh, sweet Circe, is it Friday already?" she asked and Fred laughed.

"You work too hard, love. You need to breathe every once in a while." Hermione quickly pulled her hair down and went to change. She picked a backless grey dress that ended at her knees, pairing it with black heels. She put on a bit more makeup, and was ready in less than ten minutes.

"Okay, Fred. I'm ready. Where's George?" Fred took her arm, ready to apparate.

"He'll meet us there, love. Don't worry." The pair disapperated with a crack. They arrived at the restaurant, and the dining room appeared to be empty. The lights were already dimmed and she didn’t see a soul in sight as they walked in. Concerned, Hermione turned to Fred.

"Love, I think we're late, or in the wrong place. There's no one here..." She peered around the dim dining room.

"We're eating in the back, babe. Go on. I'm just going to check our coats. Hermione headed towards the back-dining room, still trying to figure out what was happening, and why Fred was acting so strange. She pushed open the double doors and was shocked at the sight in front of her. Her friends, family, all filled the room. Harry, Ginny, the Weasley's, the Lovegoods, all standing around the room, with George and Fred kneeling in front of her.

"Wha...." Hermione's breath caught and she felt her chest squeeze with nervousness. "What's going on?"

"Hermione," George spoke first, holding his hand out towards her. She stepped forward hesitantly and gave him her hand, Fred catching her other.

"The last six months we have spent together have been the best of my— of our lives. But we want things to be even better." Fred spoke quietly.

"You mean the world to us. Hermione... Will you marry us?" Hermione blinked repeatedly, her mind swimming. She pulled her hand away and shook her head softly, beginning to gasp softly for air; backing up from the way she came.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” She replied, her voice a shaky whisper. One glance at the stricken look on the twins’ faces, and Hermione could feel her heart breaking. She dropped to her knees in front of them. “I love you both, so much… But the truth is that none of us are ready for this… I- I can’t be what you need me to be…” Without another word, Hermione rose and fled the restaurant, a feeling of dread in her chest, and disapperated as soon as she hit the sidewalk.

Hermione landed in the twin’s flat, knowing she didn’t have much time before the boys would look for her there. She gathered only the items she could not live without, her eyes filled with tears all the while. She took one final look around, her head spinning, and left before either of the twins made it back. The witch knew she couldn’t return to Grimmauld Place, either. Instead, she went home. Hermione had only been back to her parents’ house twice since the war ended. She hated how lonely it felt there. As soon as she made it inside, the witch sealed the wards and changed the locking charms. Then the witch made her way to her old room, sorting through her belongings and deciding what she wanted to take. Eventually, she felt the wards shift and knew that one, or both, of the twins were probably trying to get in. Quickly making her way to the floo, Hermione opened a call to the only person who might help her without prying.

“Mister Malfoy,” she spoke into the fire, “I’m sorry for the intrusion, but I need your help….”


	4. A Request and A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Hermione ran from the overwhelming proposal of the Weasley Twins. Where has she been, what has she been doing, and will she be coming back? 
> 
> A reminder, that Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to the queen, JK Rowling, and this story is written only for fun, not profit. Please feel free to review and check out my other works in progress and one-shots!

Hermione’s expectations had been correct; Lucius Malfoy hadn’t pried into her business. The witch knew he still had connections to… less than desirable individuals, and took advantage of that. She explained to him that she needed documentation, authentic-looking documentation, so she could set up somewhere else. Lucius let her talk, listening intently, and when she finished, he told her he would need a few days to get everything set up. Hermione offered him money for his assistance, but he refused to accept it. 

Instead, he collected his payment another way. He whisked her up to one of the many bedrooms in his home and proceeded to shag her brains out for three days. Hemione didn’t deny him. He was helping her after all, and he was amazing in bed. Every so often, the witch felt an overwhelming wave of guilt wash over her, but she reminded herself that the twins would never take her back anyhow, not after she ran out on them.

Not only did Lucius manage to have her documents put together, he personally escorted her to Ireland, introducing her to an old associate named Mrs. Honeybrew. The witch had worked with Lucius at the ministry some years back and owed the wizard quite a few favors. Lucius introduced her officially as Irina Brookfield, his distant niece, but Hermione suspected the old woman knew more than she let on. Mrs. Honeybrew agreed to host Hermione in her own home, for as long as the young witch needed. At first, Hermione loathed the situation, feeling like an unwelcomed guest, a burden. Eventually, though, she found herself and Mrs. Honeybrew getting along well and spending quite a lot of time together. The elder witch was much like Hermione. She loved to read and was constantly immersed in a new book. Hermione found a job with a research company that paid quite well and she threw herself into her work. The rest of her old world moved on without her. Apart from the occasional visit (and romp) with Lucius Malfoy, Hermione was oblivious to the happenings back in England.

Nearly eight months had passed since Hermione had left; It was mid-July when she received an owl addressed to Hermione Granger. As far as the witch knew, nobody except Lucius and Mrs. Honeybrew knew where she was staying. She opened the envelope, her heart pounding, and her mind racing.

Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

I am pleased to extend an offer of employment to you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are in dire need of a new Arithmancy professor this upcoming school year. I feel that your combined skills, knowledge, and background would make a great asset to our staff.

Whether you should choose to accept or decline this offer, please send an owl before August 1st, informing us of your decision.

I look forward to hearing from you.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hemione’s legs gave out and she fell into the chair beside her. Arithmancy had been her favorite subject in school and she was surprised McGonagall had even thought of her for the position. She had always adored the idea of teaching; of living at Hogwarts again, but the fear of what she left behind was crippling. Hermione needed advice…

****

It had been nearly two years since the war and it was rare to ever find Draco Malfoy in his childhood home. He preferred his flat, or even Theo’s. Draco was sitting in his study with his father when the fireplace came to life and a voice came from the floo.

“Lucius, are you free to chat for a moment?” Draco looked curiously at his father. Lucius Malfoy didn’t chat; let alone take random floo calls in the evening. The elder Malfoy called out that he was, indeed, free to chat. A second later, the young wizard gaped in shock as Hermione Granger climbed out of the fire in a flash of green. Hermione froze when she realized that Lucius Malfoy was not alone. Hermione Granger hadn’t been seen by anyone in almost a year, yet there she stood in his father’s study. The witch didn’t look the same as she had before. She had filled out since the war and her curls were long and shiny, but she looked tired, weary.

“Alright. then, what’s going on here?” Draco finally asked.

“Oh, this is wonderful. Thank you for the warning, Lucius.” Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. His father didn’t bat an eyelash; instead, he just smirked at the young witch. Draco glanced back and forth between the two. Hermione was dressed to kill, tight dress, nice heels, and based on his father’s casual demeanor…

“Oh, holy hell!” Draco exclaimed, “You two are fucking!” The witch looked away, rubbing her face in what seemed like irritation, but Draco knew she was hiding her embarrassment. “Ew! When did this— How long has this been going on?”

“Sporadically, about a year and a half.” His father replied, undisturbed.

“Fuck, Granger, you’re just wizard-hopping now, are you? I mean, when you hooked up with the Weasel boys, I thought it might be a good thing, after Snape and all. But my father, really?” At the mention of his old companion, Lucius looked up at her in surprise and confusion. Hermione shot Draco a hateful look that could only be translated into ‘thanks for opening your big, fat mouth.’ A surprised, devious grin spread across Draco’s face. “Oh, you didn’t know?” he asked his father. “So, she’s keeping secrets from everyone, it seems.” The witch huffed and turned away from both of them.

“It seems like this was a bad idea. I’ll just go.” She said, moving back toward the fireplace. Lucius’ voice halted her.

“Now, now, pet.” Draco grimaced at the sound of his father’s endearment. “You came here for a reason, to talk about something. I’d like to know what that reason was. Come.” Hermione sighed but obeyed immediately, to the young wizard’s surprise. She paused in front of Lucius, who picked her up easily and set her bum on the desk in front of him. Hermione crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands. Draco raised an eyebrow as he realized this was not an uncommon thing, Hermione Granger sitting on his father’s desk. “What is it, Hermione?” Lucius asked. Hermione produced a paper and handed it to the elder wizard, who quickly read over it. “Is this a problem?” Lucius asked.

“I’m not sure.” The young witch replied. “Do you think I should accept it?” Lucius looked up at her.

“That’s not up to me, pet. Do you want to accept it?” The witch sighed heavily, taking the paper back from him.

“I don’t know. I think I want to take it, but after everything that’s happened… That place, the war, everyone I left behind… I don’t know if I can do it.” Lucius reached out to caress Hermione’s cheek; Draco watched in bewilderment as the witch closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. There was more going on between them than just fucking… Draco realized. They cared about each other. Lucius rose and lifted the witch’s chin.

“Listen to me, Hermione.” His father spoke softly and Draco strained to make out his words. “You and I both know you can do anything you set your mind to. It may not be easy, returning to a place you’ve abandoned, people you left behind… But you cannot base your life and happiness on other people or what someone thinks of you. We have had this talk before.” Hermione nodded and let out a shaky breath as Lucius placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Okay, this is fucking bizarre.” Draco interrupted. The pair he was watching broke apart, both of them laughing softly.

“Yes, I suppose it is…” Hermione Granger replied, looking up at Lucius with admiration.

“So…” Lucius broke the trance everyone was in, rising to make himself a drink. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to know more about the Severus situation.” Hermione took his place in his chair and shook her head.

“I’m still not ready to talk about that. We were together while I was still in school. It was… Complicated.” She took a deep breath, “I suppose he was my first love, and everything that happened… It broke my heart… But that years ago, I just try not to think about it now.” The Malfoy men listened to her speak and then remained silent for a long while afterward. Eventually, Lucius returned and Hermione rose from the chair. He sat and pulled the witch into his lap. Draco watched their comfortable exchange with an odd feeling of excitement and jealousy. He was happy that his father had found someone to take comfort in, after his mother passed, but he wanted to find that kind of comfort too.

“So, are you guys getting married, or what?” he asked, a grimace on his face. Hermione laughed, actually laughed. Her head fell back and tinkling giggles rose out of her. The sound filled the study, bringing light to the room that hadn’t been there before. He suddenly understood his father’s captivation. Hermione had become a beautiful young witch, she had always been smart and driven, but now she brought happiness into his home; Draco could see it clearly. Lucius leaned down and brought his lips to Hermione’s. The pair ignited instantly, seeming to forget the world around them as their kiss deepened. Eventually, the wizard grew uncomfortable and silently excused himself from the room…

**** 

Some time later, Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked around, realizing that she and Lucius were alone. She twisted around in his lap until she was straddling his waist, her dress riding up around her pelvis. She kissed the wizard again, relishing the sting as he bit her lip. Hermione rocked her hips and felt him quickly harden against her sweet spot.

“It’s been far too long since I’ve had you, my prize.” He whispered in his silky voice, causing Hermione to whimper with need. Lucius reached between them, pushing her lace knickers to the side. Hermione was already soaked and his finger slid inside her with ease. The witch gasped, arching back against the desk. Lucius took the opportunity to pull the front of her dress down, taking a nipple into his mouth, causing Hermione to gasp. 

“I need you, my love,” Hermione whispered urgently. “I need you inside me.” The wizard responded immediately, lifting her up and placing her on the desk, before unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers. Hermione laid back on the desk as Lucius slid his cock up and down against her slit. Hermione mewled with need. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, “Lucius, baby, stop teasing…” That was all he needed. The wizard thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt inside her dripping channel. He lifted the witch up off the desk and sat back, so Hermione was straddling him once more. The witch took control, bouncing up and down; shifting her hips back and forth, the way she knew he liked. He groaned and threw his head back, allowing Hermione to nibble on his neck. The witch leaned back and gripped the edge of the desk for leverage as she circled her hips repeatedly.

“Fuck, pet, don’t stop…” Lucius groaned. He slid a hand down between them, rubbing her clit once, twice, three times, before Hermione’s orgasm crashed over her. The wizard felt her walls tighten around him and he quickly reached his own climax, spilling inside her. The pair didn’t move for a long while after their coupling. After they finally righted themselves, Lucius asked Hermione to stay for dinner and the witch agreed. She always agreed.

Three days later, Hermione returned home to inform her host that she would be leaving at the end of August. Only then did the young witch realize how much she was going to miss the old lady. She gathered her courage and wrote to McGonagall, confirming her acceptance of the headmistress’ job offer. Hermione would arrive the week before the term started and settle in. The witch slowly began packing things, and planning lessons in her head in preparation for her return to Hogwarts. She visited Lucius two more times before August rolled around, and was slowly becoming accustomed to Draco’s presence at the manor. In fact, Lucius mentioned to her that Draco seemed to suddenly visit more after he realized Hermione was a semi-regular guest…


	5. Home

Hermione landed in her parent’s house with only a week before the term began. The first thing she did was rush up to her room and immediately began to search for her old transfiguration notes. In the bottom of her closet, she finally located a huge stack of her old schoolwork and she began to dig through it. Eventually, she found what she needed and stacked the remaining work back in her closet. The witch spent the next few hours reviewing her notes and realized she didn’t have quite enough to form a lesson plan.

It was late in the afternoon as Hermione wound her way through the crowd in Diagon Alley. It seemed she wasn’t the only one out shopping in preparation for the new school year. A shop door suddenly opened and the witch had to sidestep in order to avoid being hit; in doing so, she accidentally bumped into another person.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” the witch cried, reaching out to steady the person she had hit. She looked up and immediately paled as Ginny Weasley glared at her.

“What are you doing here?” the redhead asked coldly, causing Hermione to wince.

“I’m prepping for school,” Hermione replied softly, swallowing heavily.

“School? So, you’re back?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Hermione responded, “I’m back.”

“For good, or are you planning to disappear for another year?” Ginny asked, her voice filled with venom.

“Yes, Ginny. I’m back for good.” She replied bluntly, forcing herself to keep her head up. “I’m teaching at Hogwarts this year, and I’m not planning on going anywhere. I have to go now, but it was good to see you all.” The witch continued on, reminding herself not to look back at her old friends. Hermione swallowed her emotions and forced herself to get her shopping done. When she finished, she headed back to her parent’s home, her feelings finally catching up to her.

In truth, Hermione had spent the last year ignoring her guilt and coming home was forcing her to face it. She sat on the stairs, cradling her head in her hands, focusing on taking steady breaths. Her thoughts were interrupted by a steady tapping on her sitting-room window and Hermione got up to open it. The beautiful white bird dropped the missive in her hand and immediately fluttered back out the window.

_Pet,_

_Please join us for dinner at seven. I would love to see you._

_LM_

It was just after six. The witch didn’t bother waiting. She changed into something nice and immediately stepped through the floo, calling out for Malfoy Manor. The moment she stepped into the study, she rushed into the wizard’s arms. Neither of them even noticed the bottle of ink that was knocked over, nor the papers that fluttered to the floor.

“What’s wrong, pet?” he whispered into her curls as she gripped his robes tightly. She let out a shaky breath.

“It was just a hard day.” She mumbled against his chest. He gently pushed her by the shoulders, leaning away from her so he could see her face. Hermione swallowed, trying to hold her tears in.

“What happened, love?”

“I ran into my ‘friends’ in Diagon Alley today. All I can say is they weren’t very welcoming.” Lucius wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry, baby. We knew this might happen, didn’t we?” Hermione nodded, but somehow his statement didn’t make her feel any better, and she began to weep. “There, there, sweet witch. It’s going to be fine.” The door to the study was suddenly pushed open and Hermione pulled away from Lucius, wiping her eyes.

“Father, Theo—” he stopped short as he took in the scene unfolding in front of him. “Fuck, what happened, Granger?” the young blonde stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her dress sleeve.

“Rough day is all.” She said easily, but the young wizard wasn’t fooled.

“Come on, Granger. I thought we were friends…” He pulled her into his arms and the tears began to flow all over again. When she was all cried out, Hermione pulled away and grabbed a tissue to wipe her nose.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, “I thought I could handle being home. Today was a lot harder than I expected.”

“And those fools you call friends didn’t help,” Lucius added.

“You ran into Potter and Weasley?” Draco asked. Hermione only nodded.

“Harry and Ginny…. It was dreadful.” She replied after a moment of silence.

“Hermione, your so-called friends are idiots. They always have been. Even when we were in school, they were prats. You can’t let them get to you.” he paused for a moment, letting her absorb his advice, “Well, let’s try to lift your spirit, shall we?” Draco said. “Father, Theo is joining us for dinner, which Minnie has already said is ready.” Hermione paused.

“Theo? Theodore Nott?” she asked

“Of course, Granger,” Draco rolled his eyes, “what other Theo do you know?” Hermione’s stomach turned with nervousness. Her relationship with the Malfoys had remained a secret the entire year she had been gone. She was suddenly concerned with having that relationship on display for anyone. “Come on, then. Let’s get this over with so we can all enjoy dinner.” He grabbed the witch by the hand and pulled her out of the study. Hermione looked back at Lucius for help, but he just shook his head, an amused smile on his face. They entered the dining room and Theo pushed himself up from the chair he had been occupying. He blinked in confusion when he saw Hermione trailing behind Draco.

“Granger?” he greeted, “What are you doing here?” his eyes flitted back and forth between Draco and her and his face broke into a wide grin. “How long has this been going on?” Hermione and Draco shared a shocked look and then simultaneously broke into a fit of laughter. The dark-haired wizard grew more confused as he watched them pull themselves together.

“We’re not together, Theo,” Hermione answered, letting go of Draco’s hand. She stepped forward and pulled Theo into a quick hug. “How have you been?” she asked politely.

“Fine.” He answered, clearly lost in the situation. “Working, partying, shagging.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and Hermione laughed and gave him a playful shove.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry, but if you two aren’t together, what exactly are you doing here?” Hermione looked back at Lucius and smiled, her face lighting up with happiness. Realization dawned on the wizard and his features morphed from confused to bewildered.

“Wait, you and Malfoy senior?” He clarified, before throwing his head back and laughed. When he doubled over and held his stomach, Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Alright, Nott. That’s enough. It’s not that funny.” The wizard wiped his eyes and composed himself.

“Sure, okay Granger.” He said but continued to grin like a cat with a canary in its mouth. The four sat down at the dining room table and Minnie brought out the first course.

“Thank you, Minnie.” Hermione smiled as a salad was set before her, “It looks amazing, as always.” The little elf bowed at her and then disappeared with a pop. Draco reached over and filled her glass with wine and she thanked him softly, beginning to eat. Theo watched the scene with fascination, realizing this was a regular occurrence.

“So, what, you two are dating then?” he finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Hermione snorted.

“Last time I checked, Lucius Malfoy wasn’t the sort to ‘date’.” She answered with a smirk, glancing over at Lucius, who smiled back.

“So, you’re just shagging then?” he attempted to clarify.

“I don’t believe Hermione Granger is the type of witch who would be “just shagging’ anybody.” Lucius answered, paraphrasing her words. Hermione laughed.

“We don’t have a label for… Whatever this is, alright Nott? I don’t believe we need one…” she finally said and resumed eating. 

“Huh…” Nott said after a while, and he finally began to eat… When dinner was over, Minnie brought out the brandy, but Hermione declined.

“I should get going.” She said, standing.

“Let me walk you, then, pet.” Lucius answered, following her out of the dining room.

“Alright, Draco, what the fuck?” he finally asked when Hermione and Lucius were gone. “That’s just fucking strange.” Draco laughed.

“Yeah, it was strange for me, at first, as well. I’ve grown used to it, though. They seem to make each other happy, so…” he shrugged and took a sip from his glass. Theo nodded and shrugged. Draco was right, if they were happy, that was what mattered.

“Must you go, pet?” Lucius asked back in his study.

“Can spare a few minutes more, love,” Hermione replied. “I have to get packed and up to Hogwarts tomorrow.

“Leave first thing in the morning,” he whispered, nuzzling her ear, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. “Stay here tonight, my sweet.” he urged, caressing her back where her dress dipped low. He kissed the side of her neck; Hermione closed her eyes and let her head fall back, enjoying his touch. “Stay, Hermione.” He whispered, running his tongue across her skin.

“Yes.” She finally breathed, as Lucius continued to feather kissed across her soft skin. The wizard apparated them straight to his room, making quick work of her clothes and his. With both of them naked, Lucius pulled her into his bed, settling himself between her legs.

“My sweet witch,” Lucius whispered, slowly easing himself inside her, “I am pleased that you are home. He plunged in and out of her slowly, deliberately. “It would please me more if you would stay, here, with me.” Hermione moaned as he stroked her skin, running his hands across her chest. “Stay with me, pet. I can give you anything you need.” He buried himself completely inside her and the witch let out a needy cry.

“You know I can’t. I’ve already promised…” She groaned, unable to complete the thought. The wizard quickened his pace, Hermione gasping with every stroke.

“You’re mine, Hermione. You’re going to give in to me eventually.” He teased, quickening his pace.

“Oh, God… Lucius, please…” she groaned, her hips meeting his with each thrust.

“Say it, pet. Tell me…” he slowed his movements to a crawling pace, tormenting her. “Tell me…”

“Yes,” Hermione panted, sliding her nails across his back, “Yes, you know I’m yours. Gods, Lucius… Please, don’t stop…” Lucius lifted her legs and she immediately wrapped them around his waist, shifting her hips as he increased his speed. “Fuck, yes… Sweet Merlin, I love you…” she moaned as her orgasm crashed over her. Hermione’s back arched and her head fell back as she came, crying out in sweet release. Lucius came immediately after, falling against her, their skin glistening with sweat. The wizard rolled over, pulling her close against his chest. They stayed wrapped around one another until Hermione fell asleep, her soft, steady breathing filling the room.

“Say it again, sweet witch…” He whispered into the darkness, kissing her forehead one last time before falling asleep beside her…

Hermione left early the next day, bidding Lucius goodbye with a soft kiss. She apparated to Hogsmeade with her shrunken trunks and made her way up the hill to the castle. Hogwarts loomed over her as she walked and she felt apprehensive. She had returned to the school only once since the battle, to sit for her NEWT exams, and she had only seen the Great Hall. The thought of calling the place home once again felt bittersweet. As Hermione reached the courtyard, a figure came into view.

“Neville!” Hermione called brightly, thrilled to see a familiar face. She hurried to catch up to him.

“Hello, Hermione.” He greeted with a smile, “How are you?”

“I’m well.” The witch replied. “What about yourself?”

“Well, my third year back. Now that I’ve got the hang of things, this year should be a breeze.” Hermione nodded and smiled.

“Well, that sounds wonderful, Neville. I’m a bit nervous, I mist admit. I know I’m more than proficient in Arithmancy, but the only people I ever had to actually teach it to were Ron and Harry!” she exclaimed with a nervous laugh. “So, we have our staff meeting tomorrow, right?” the witch confirmed.

“Yeah.” He shrugged, “It’s really not going to be that hard, Hermione. You’ve always been the smartest witch in our class and you helped so many of us at one time or another. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of teaching in no time.” Hermione smiled at her friend.

“Thank you, Neville. I’m glad to have you here with me.” She looped her arm through his elbow and he escorted her into the castle. Hermione looked around as they entered the building, glancing up the Great Staircase.

“So, since you’re new, you ought to go see McGonagall. Her office is always open before term. I’m sure she’ll let you know whether you have a new classroom, or anything of the sort.” Hermione agreed.

“Thank you, Neville. I’ll see you at dinner?” Neville nodded and bid her Goodbye, heading off in the opposite direction. Hermione slowly made her way to Minerva’s office, staring around every step of the way. Fighting the chill that ran down her back, the witch paused and took in a deep breath. The silence that engulfed her was suffocating and she leaned against the wall, sucking in a gulp of air. It took her a long while to steady herself and continue up the stairs to McGonagall’s office. The door was wide open and Hermione knocked on the frame.

“Hello, Headmistress.” She greeted with a timid smile. The elder witch moved swiftly from her desk and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

“Hermione! How wonderful to see you, my dear? I’m very pleased that you’ve accepted the position.” She released the curly-haired witch with a smile. “How are you doing, Hermione?”

“Well,” Hermione paused for just a moment and then everything came pouring out “Incredibly nervous being back here and teaching. Overwhelmed after bumping into Harry and Ginny after running out on my boyfriends and not talking to anyone for an entire year. How did you know where I was anyway?” The witch finally inhaled and her eyes widened as she realized she had been babbling.

“Oh, you must allow an old witch her secrets, Hermione.” Minerva answered with a sly smile. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. “In any case,” McGonagall continued, “I’m sure you’ll do just fine here, dear. You’re incredibly talented. As for your friends, you will figure that out as well. Just give it time.” Hermione nodded in agreement. “Tea?” Minerva asked suddenly.

“Oh, no thank you, Headmistress.” The witch declined politely, “I really must get settled. I actually came to check in and find out what classroom and office you’ve assigned me.”

“Of course, of course!” the old woman nodded, “I have some notes for you as well.” She went to her desk and produced a large stack of parchments and books.

“Professor Vector left these for her replacement and I’m sure they’ll come in handy for you. Your classroom remains the same, however I have not assigned you quarters yet. I wanted to find out where you would be most comfortable.”

“Oh, it doesn’t really matter to me, Headmistress. Honestly, I prefer it if you just stick me somewhere, that way I don’t have to choose.” Hermione said and then flushed with embarrassment.

“Alright, then. Why don’t you take Vector’s old room as well? You remember where it is?” Hermione nodded.

“Yes. So, I’m back up with the Gryffindors then?” The two witches grinned at each other and then Hermione headed off to get settled in…


End file.
